


Blindfolded

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Bedelia can't see, she also can't move her hands and, apparently, neither does Clarice.





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/gifts).



She couldn’t see and she couldn’t move her hands, something had her tied up; her wrists were tied together in a manner that it seemed that the knot got tighter if she struggled against it.  
She muted her mind and studied her surroundings with her other senses.   
She could hear someone breathing and she could feel the sheets against the skin of her back; the scent told her she was in Hannibal’s bed, his scent was stronger in the sheets than anything else, but there was also another smell in the air…   
L’Air Du Temps.  
“Clarice?” she called out.  
“Bedelia.” answered a voice closer to her than she had expected, it felt as if Clarice was lying by her side in the bed, but not close enough.  
“Can you see?”  
Starling chuckled. “No… Are your hands free?”  
Bedelia let out a frustrated sigh.  
A chuckle came from somewhere at the end of the bed.  
“Hannibal,” both women said.  
“Good morning, Bedelia, Clarice.” his voice seemed calm.  
“What is this about, Doctor?” Clarice asked.  
“Hannibal, we’ve talked about bondage.” Bedelia pointed out.  
“We did” he agreed.  
“Why am I tied up, Hannibal?” Du Maurier seemed bothered.  
“I can assure the two of you that my intentions are legitimate,” he said. “Bedelia, I’ll have to advise you against fighting the knots, I do not wish you to have marks. Clarice, dear, the same will happen if you try to pull them. I’ve used scarfs, but they can leave marks too. I tied the two of you apart so you wouldn’t be able to free each other, among other reasons.”  
“Legitimate reasons” added Clarice.  
“Always” he replied. “We will work today solely with sound, touch, smell and taste, no vision.”  
“Then why the bondage?” questioned Bedelia.  
“To reduce the temptation of taking the blindfolds off and to heighten the experience,” Lecter said. “You know your safe words?”  
“Yes,” the pair answered.  
“Excellent”  
His weight made the bed move, he seemed to have settled between them.  
“Clarice, are you familiar with Sappho?” Hannibal asked casually.  
“She was a Greek poetess” the brunette answered.  
Bedelia felt something against her lips and a finger touch her chin, inviting her to open her mouth, hesitantly she obeyed and felt her tongue caress what she identified as a strawberry, she ate it quickly, feeling a pair of fingers linger on her skin, she licked them slightly.  
“Sappho of Lesbos,” Hannibal said. “The sinking moon has left the sky,...”  
Clarice’s lips part at the feeling of something against them. A grape. She licks the fingers that linger on her lips.  
“... The Pleiades have also gone…” he continues to quote.  
The two women can feel him moving on the bed.  
“... Midnight comes - and goes, the hours fly…”  
There is a moment of stillness.  
“... And solitary still, I lie.”  
A beat and then a loud gasp.  
Clarice can feel something in her belly, it takes her a moment and a feel involuntary movements to realize it is an ice cube.  
The sound of her gasp makes Bedelia wonder and move her head towards the sound, curious.  
Du Maurier hisses at the feeling of something hot kissing the skin of her belly. It lays suddenly still and it doesn’t move as her body moves. Wax.  
“Please master can I have your thighs bare to my eyes?...” Hannibal’s voice returned quoting Allen Ginsberg.  
Bedelia gasped at the feeling of a wet cold burning between her breasts. An ice cube.  
“... Please master can I take off your clothes below your chair?...”  
Clarice hissed at the feeling of something hot between her breasts.  
“... Please master can I kiss your ankles and soul?”  
A moment.  
“Bedelia,” his voice sounded far to her, but it also sounded very close to Clarice, the brunette felt his breath touch the skin of her neck. “can you quote John Donne?”  
“Licence my roving hands, and let them go…” the blonde recalled.  
Starling felt the faintest touch begin at her navel.  
“Before…” Clarice felt a palm press against her skin. “... behind…” his hand moved to grab her buttock. “... between…” a hand between her breasts, a single finger touching her skin. “... above…” the hand on her buttock moved back to her navel. “... below.” Clarice whimpered when she felt him cup her core.  
Lecter went back to Sappho “Than the lyre, far sweeter in tone…” Clarice felt his finger spread her lips quietly, exploring, teasing. His other hand left her skin. “... than gold, more golden.” Bedelia felt fingers tracing their way up the skin of her leg gently.  
Silence and both women feel his skin losing contact with theirs.  
Bedelia hears the quiet sound of fabric being moved and feels Hannibal’s weight shifting on the bed.  
Clarice feels her hands being released, she’s free, but she doesn’t touch her blindfolds. Suddenly she feels hands on her skin, she’s lifted for a moment and laid on the next, she can feel warmth to her left and turns towards it, laying on her side. A hand covers her mouth then muffling a gasp as she feels Hannibal’s body behind hers, his entire form against her skin. He’s hard against her, he places a hand on her hips, holding her close.  
Hannibal’s hand move from her hip to grab her wrist, she feels him guiding her until she can feel skin under her fingertips. Bedelia’s skin. Lecter breathes near her ear and she fights back a sigh.  
He whispers in her ear something Bedelia can’t understand, but she feels a hand moving on her skin, it moves delicately, tenderly. She feels lips on the skin of her shoulder placing a soft kiss. The mouth leaves a trail of small kisses towards her chest but is interrupted and Bedelia hears Clarice whimper. The sound close enough to make her sure that it was Clarice kissing her.  
Hannibal has her hips trapped against his, Starling is allowed to move only her upper half, she is meant to make Bedelia as wet as she feels, but any stray movements will be punished as he sees fit.  
Lecter observes as Clarice’s hand caress Du Maurier’s skin, she covers one of the blonde’s breasts, stopping at it, teasing her nipple to hardness before she blindly searches and finds the other breast covering it with her mouth. The brunette is rewarded with the feeling of his hand on her back, moving between them, stopping at her buttocks for a moment.  
He leaves her then, Clarice feels his warmth leave her as does his touch, she can hear him walking around the bed. She lifts her head, letting go of Bedelia’s breast, trying to determine Lecter’s plans, but she hears only silence for a moment.  
A gasp comes from Du Maurier’s lips and a wet kiss is heard, her legs are parted and her core exposed, she can feel the warmth, Hannibal’s.  
Starling can’t see him, but she can feel him and she hears it when he kisses Bedelia’s neck. She feels him move her hand away from Du Maurier’s breast and the blonde’s heavy breathing and a wet sound make her aware that he has the breast in his mouth. He has Starling’s hand on his and he guides it down between Bedelia’s legs, Clarice feels the wetness and explores it. Her fingers brush Hannibal’s erection and she hears a grunt.  
An image is clear to her mind: Hannibal’s hips between Bedelia’s legs, his mouth on the blonde’s left breast, she has the other near her own mouth.  
Feeling playful Clarice covers Du Maurier’s breast with her mouth as her hand move to find Hannibal’s erection, she teases him, earning a growl for such behavior. Next thing she knows her ass is burning where he slapped her, making her gasp and pull away from Bedelia, who whimpers.  
To Dr. Du Maurier it feels like being devoured. She feels Clarice move by her side, the brunette’s lips finding her neck as Hannibal’s lips move from her breast to her belly. Starling seeks her mouth, kissing her deeply and a moan is muffled after Bedelia hears another slap.  
Clarice gasps loudly and is forced to break the kiss when she feels Hannibal’s hand on her entrance, his fingers parting her folds, he hits her clit once with his wet finger. A warning. She knows he’ll make her pay for disturbing his plans.  
Bedelia feels Hannibal’s weight shifting between her legs and she can’t help a low moan when his erection is pressed against her opening. Apparently, whatever Clarice was doing it was making him impatient.  
Du Maurier moans when he enters her, he has his hands on her hips, but his mouth leaves her skin. It’s Clarice’s lips she feels on her jaw and kissing up to her ear. Their lips meet again and Starling kisses her deeply. The brunette moves on the bed and Bedelia can sense Starling’s breast touch her when she feels it against her lips she takes it into her mouth and hears Clarice whimper.  
“Clarice…” Hannibal growls in warning as he thrusts into Bedelia.  
Du Maurier is bothered by the scarf keep her hands in place, she wants to touch, to feel Clarice’s breast and to pull Hannibal’s hips closer.  
She knows Starling is playing with fire when she feels the brunette move again and the blonde feels her body being covered by the brunette’s.  
The former agent kisses her and her hand move to caress her side, Hannibal is thrusting hard and deep and she wonders just how he managed to tolerate the brunette’s behavior.  
She then feels her hands being freed, they quickly find Clarice’s buttocks, one of them move lower and she slips a finger between the brunette’s folds. Starling is very wet and the contact makes a cry escape her lips.  
Bedelia comes when Hannibal reaches her clit, stroking it in sync with his thrusts. Her lips leave Clarice’s as she throws her head back into the pillows.  
The blonde pulls the blindfold off and finds Hannibal gritting his teeth together, he watches Clarice with a feral glance.  
“Clarice” Hannibal growls, he’s breathing hard, regaining control.  
The brunette is biting her lip in anticipation. “Yes,” she dares to answer.  
“On your back” the order comes fast and sharply.  
The brunette complies, lying beside Du Maurier. Lecter is on her in no time.   
His teeth leave a mark on her neck after he bites her, he has one of his hand holding her hip down and the other positioning him at her entrance.  
“Hannibal…” Clarice whimpers.  
“Now, my dear, I believe you have been testing my patience,” he growled low in her ear. “We should have you punished for that. Should I leave you as you are right now, dripping wet?”  
“No” she cried, feeling his breath caressing her skin as he moved down avoiding to touch her.  
“Should I get this pretty ass of yours red and burning for your disobedience?”  
“Hannibal, please, don’t”  
“I shouldn’t allow you to come, Clarice”  
He had her breathing hard as his dick moved against her wet folds.  
“Lucky you, you two put up quite a show today and I really, really want to hear you scream.” he said before thrusting hard into her, Clarice cried out in pleasure.  
His hips moved hard and fast against hers, not giving her time to adjust. He held her hands away when she tried to touch him and stopped moving for a moment to catch her breast in his mouth, making her cry out with a bite at the underside of it.  
“Hannibal, please” she begged.  
He complied hitting her hard and fast once again, he cursed low at the sight of her body reacting to his, the feel of her walls contracting around him.  
He came when she clamped down around him and came with a loud moan.  
Lecter fell into the bed by her side after emptying himself on her, he pulled her blindfold away from her eyes, his eyes found Bedelia watching Clarice panting.  
“Are you hungry?”


End file.
